The preparation of (R)-5-[3-chloro-4-(2,3-dihydroxy-propoxy)-benz[Z]ylidene]-2-([Z]-propylimino)-3-o-tolyl-thiazolidin-4-one and the medicinal use thereof is described in the published PCT application WO 2005/054215.
It has now been surprisingly found that crystalline forms of (R)-5-[3-chloro-4-(2,3-dihydroxy-propoxy)-benz[Z]ylidene]-2-([Z]-propylimino)-3-o-tolyl-thiazolidin-4-one may under certain conditions be found, said crystalline forms having advantageous properties, especially compared to the amorphous COMPOUND as disclosed in WO 2005/054215. Such advantages may include better flow properties, higher thermodynamic stability, less hygroscopicity, different solubility, higher purity, better reproducibility in manufacturing (for example better filtration parameters and better reproducibility of formation of the solid), defined morphology, and/or better long-term stability.
In the X-ray diffraction diagrams of FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 the angle of refraction 2θ is plotted on the horizontal axis and the counts on the vertical axis.